


5+1 Hugs

by stilesstilinskixeveryone



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: 5+1 Things, Allison Argent & Stiles Stilinski Friendship, Derek Hale & Stiles Stilinski Friendship, Fluff, Gen, God these tags are boring, Hugs, Isaac Lahey & Stiles Stilinski Friendship, Multi, Nightmares, Pack Cuddles, Panic Attacks, Peter Hale & Stiles Stilinski Friendship, Scott McCall & Stiles Stilinski Friendship, Stiles Has Nightmares, Stiles Has Panic Attacks
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-28
Updated: 2018-01-28
Packaged: 2019-03-10 12:16:08
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,098
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13501502
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stilesstilinskixeveryone/pseuds/stilesstilinskixeveryone
Summary: Five times someone hugs Stiles and the one time it's a little different.





	5+1 Hugs

1• Scott

"Hey, Scott, you got time to hang after school?" Stiles asked in the hall between classes. They didn't have any other classes together so this was the last time to ask, other than text. 

Scott quickly swiped through his phone, searching for his work schedule and sighed when he found his answer. "I've got work today, sorry. I'm free on Wednesday, though." He looked up with a hopeful smile.

"It's all good, dude. I'm always free so, yeah, Wednesday's good," he replied with his own grin.

Scott's smile widened minutely before he pulled his best friend in for a quick hug. After getting turned into a werewolf, physical contact had become more and more of a normal thing, so Stiles had an arm around Scott without registering it completely.

Scott pulled back after a moment. "Cool, I'll see you tomorrow?"

"Obviously, we have first lesson together." Stiles gave him a lazy salute before they turned in opposite directions, heading to class.

2• Isaac 

His day had been alright. It was normal. Average. Nothing out of the ordinary. Not good, but not bad. Just normal. So, of course, everything had to go to shit just before the school day was over.

He was in the locker rooms after practice when his mind had been thrown into the depths of Hell, also known as overthinking, and his lungs had stopped working. He crashed backwards into a locker, one hand flying to his chest and the other behind him to try keep himself stable.

"Stiles?" 

He barely noticed the figure suddenly at his side, trying to work on getting his body to work properly. He only really noticed Isaac when the werewolf had grabbed his hand, raising it to his chest. Slowly, the reassuring words that Isaac was saying started to register in his brain. 

"It's gonna be alright, Stiles. Just focus on my breathing, yeah? In, two, three, four. Out, two, three, four. In, two, three, four. Out, two, three, four. That's it, Stiles, you're doing good. In, two, three, four. Out, two, three, four."

Finally, Stiles could breathe properly again. His hand slipped down from Isaac's chest and he looked up at him tentatively. "Thank you, and sorry about that, I just kinda started overthinking and worrying about literally everything and-"

His words were cut off as his face smooshed into Isaac's chest, and their arms wrapped around each other tightly.

"You don't have to apologise," Isaac muttered into his shoulder. Stiles just squeezed tighter in reply.

3• Derek

Derek slid in through the window as if it were as socially and culturally accepted as walking through a doorway. A closed doorway with seven different types of locks, maybe. 

"Stiles, I need you to-" 

He faltered at the sight in front of him.

Stiles was inside a cocoon of blankets. His mess of hair and shiny eyes the only things visible amongst all the material. 

Derek had no idea what to do. He hadn't dealt with anything like this for over six years. It didn't help that he was pretty shit with words. So, instead of using words, he pulled off his shoes and socks, and sank down onto the bed. He wrapped his arms around Stiles, around his cocoon of blankets, and pulled him close.

Neither said anything and that was okay. 

4• Allison

"Stiles, are you alright?" Allison rested a hand on his shoulder, concerned look on her face.

"No," he shook his head. His leg seemed to bounce even while standing up and he chewed on a nail.

"What's wrong?" 

He glanced at her for a moment before turning his gaze back to a classroom door, "I've got a test in five minutes and I'm totally gonna fail. I probably won't even be able to focus on the test! God, how am I gonna pass? Mr. Harris is just gonna fail me for existing, I shouldn't even bother with the test!"

Allison's other hand smacked down onto Stiles' other shoulder and she forced him to face her. "Stiles, you're not gonna fail. You are literally the smartest guy I know! You're gonna do so amazing that even Mr. Harris can't fault you on this, alright?" There was fire in her eyes, that's how serious she was.

"Alright," Stiles nodded a little meekly. 

Allison pulled him in for a quick but firm hug. When she pulled back, she nodded and smiled, "You're gonna do great. Now, go in there and kick ass, metaphorically."

Stiles nodded again, more confident, "Thanks, Ally, you're honestly the best."

Sure shrugged, "I've had lots of practice with Scott."

5• Peter

Stiles woke up screaming and struggling, arms wrapped around his torso. 

"Hey, hey, it's okay, Stiles, you're okay," Peter's voice drifted into his ear from behind him and his screams slowly died down to sobs.

"Wha- what-" he couldn't get the words out between his sobs.

Peter slowly rocked them back and forth, hand gently rubbing up and down his arm. "It's alright, you don't need to talk. You fell asleep at Derek's loft while we were researching. It was just a nightmare." 

Stiles carefully shifted in Peter's arms, curling up against his chest. His hands gripped the wolf's shirt tightly as sobs wracked through his body. Peter rubbed calming circles into his back. Soothing whispers tumbled out of his mouth and quietly into Stiles' ears until the boy fell into a thankfully dreamless sleep.

After Peter was sure he was asleep, he slowly laid Stiles and himself down on the couch, falling asleep as well. 

+1• The Pack

Stiles was late for the meeting. He had gotten distracted by some articles he'd found on the internet, and then he had to stop by the station for a surprise visit to make sure his dad wasn't eating anything he shouldn't.

When he finally made his way into the loft, everyone was already cuddled up and watching some crappy horror movie.

"If you guys have eaten all the food and there's none left for me then we're gonna have a problem," Stiles warned as he crept closer.

"I fended them off to save you some," Scott piped up.

Stiles grinned and ruffled his hair before grabbing a slice of pizza. He turned to stare at the space for anywhere empty. The two armchairs were taken up by Peter and Lydia, the couch taken up by Allison, Scott, Derek and Isaac. 

Stiles shrugged and laid across the laps of those on the couch. His head rested on Isaac's lap, torso on Derek, legs on Scott and feet on Allison.

Everyone was content.

**Author's Note:**

> This is the second fic I've written today, holy fuck. Check out my other shit, this one's kinda not as good.


End file.
